


Before You Came Into My Life, I Missed You So Bad

by DRHPaints



Series: Dave and Sheila [1]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cell Phones, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Sheila receives a call from a wrong number, at first she’s mildly annoyed. But when Dave calls again to apologize for bothering her, Sheila finds him amusing and sweet, and as they discover common ground, romance blossoms.
Relationships: Dave/Original Female Character
Series: Dave and Sheila [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlikelybeardsublime1212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlikelybeardsublime1212/gifts).



> For those who are curious, the title is from a lyric in the song “Call Me Maybe” by Carly Rae Jepsen.

Frowning, Sheila added a bit more brown as she attempted to get the ideal shade of burnt orange for the next section of her painting. Thinking she managed it, Sheila dropped her palette knife in the cup of water (carefully not to accidentally put it in her drinking water _again_ ) and was picking up the filbert brush when her phone rang. 

Sheila peered at the tiny screen, and not recognizing the number, set down her brush. “Hello?”

“Hello, is Mary there?” A slightly nasal man’s voice asked.

Sheila shook her head even though she knew she couldn’t be seen. “No, sorry, I’m afraid you have the wrong number.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” The man responded with a lisp. “Is this not 555-0177?”

“No, 0178.” Switching the phone to her other ear, Sheila noticed a spot she missed earlier with the titanium white, waiting for the call to be over.

The man sighed. “Oh jeez, I’m really sorry to bother you. Thank you. Have a good night.”

“You too.” Hanging up, Sheila leaned back over the piece, dipping a fresh brush in the white and correcting her error. 

Almost an hour later, Sheila was starting to hit her groove, that magical artist’s zone where creation encompasses the mind and everything fades away, time becoming irrelevant, when once again her phone rang. Cursing herself for not turning it off, Sheila glanced down and tilted her head in surprise when she saw it bore the same erroneous number as before.

“Um...hello?” 

“Hey, um…” The same man’s voice answered, clearing his throat. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to call and...to call and apologize for bothering you earlier…”

Sheila narrowed her eyes in confusion. “...Okay.” 

“And I’m just now realizing…” He giggled. A high-pitched, infectious sound. “That I’m bothering you again to apologize for bothering you. Pretty stupid, now that I think about it.”

Laughing, Sheila shook her head. “No, it’s okay. Thank you. It was a very nice idea.”

“Yeah, well…” He paused. “I just thought about...well, last week I was in my workshop and someone called me at a bad time and I nearly lost a thumb.” Giggling again, Sheila couldn’t help but join in. “So it was just itching at me that I might’ve done the same thing to someone else.”

“Oh, no trouble here.” Sheila smiled. “I was just painting. Still have all my fingers.”

“Oh…” The other line was silent for half a moment. “So like...house painting or art painting?”

Blinking curiously, Sheila eyed her half-finished picture. “Art painting.”

“That’s so _rad._ ” He exclaimed. “I can barely draw stick figures. I really admire that talent.”

Sheila shrugged. “Thanks. But it’s like most things. Just takes time and practice. I could hardly draw either when I started a few years ago. Now I paint almost every day.” After she said it, Sheila wondered why she was sharing such information with a stranger over the phone, but he seemed harmless enough.

“Oh I know exactly what you mean. When I first started making stuff it all turned out blocky and ugly, or looking like weird little metal alien creatures or something.” 

Tittering laughter tumbled into Sheila’s ear and she found herself setting down her brush and leaning back against the desk. “So what kind of stuff do you make now?”

“Oh all _kinds_ of things!” He responded excitedly. “I just finished forging a thing for my mom to hang her keys and stuff on made out of horseshoes. And I started this decorative box for my sister’s birthday, with like unicorns and stuff ‘cuz she’s young. And I’m working on this kind of armor thing for my buddy Rod, but that’s going to take forever so I just chip away at it when I can.”

Sheila noticed that as he discussed his passion, not only did he speak more quickly, but his lisp became more pronounced. “Wow, that’s really neat! I don’t know how to do any of that stuff, but I’ve always wanted to learn. I bet it’s really difficult.”

“Aw, not really.” He scoffed. “It’s like you said. Time and practice. If you’re an artist I bet you’d pick it up easily.”

“Oh thank you, maybe I’ll have to give it a try someday.” Both chuckling, they fell silent for a moment.

“Um...my name’s Dave, by the way.” He piped up.

Shifting her weight, Sheila chewed her lip. “Hey Dave, I-I’m Sheila.”

“Hi Sheila.” She could hear the smile in his voice as his impeded tongue passed over her name before they both paused again. “Well, um...I guess I pestered you enough. I’ll let you go. Sorry again.”

Shaking her head, Sheila grinned. “Not at all, don’t be sorry. It...it was nice talking to you, Dave.”

“You too…” Dave was quiet. “Alright, well, have a goodnight.”

“Yeah, goodnight.” Hanging up, Sheila stared down at her phone for a minute. Intrigued, she replaced it in her pocket and returned to her art.

***

Decompressing after an extended day of shredding documents and inputting repetitive information, Sheila was pouring a second glass of wine when her phone rang. Seeing Dave’s number pop up on the screen, Sheila caught herself smiling as she answered. “Hello?”

“Um...hey.” Dave cleared his throat. “I’m sorry to, um...I’m sorry to bother you Sheila, and you can tell me if this is creepy or if I should leave you alone, but, um...well, I don’t really have an excuse for calling this time, I guess. You just seemed nice and I don’t really have a lot of people to talk to…”

Perhaps Sheila should’ve found it creepy, or at the least a bit intrusive that Dave was calling her for a third time when they neither knew one another nor had made arrangements to speak again. But the truth was, during her monotonous day of work, Sheila found herself wishing for an excuse to talk to him. As someone who worked in an almost completely silent office, left alone for the majority of the day, only to come home, her only companions the portraits she hung in the walls, Sheila was lonelier than she cared to admit.

“That’s okay, Dave.” She chuckled lightly. “I don’t really, either...And you seem like a nice person, too.”

Sighing in relief, Dave took a deep breath. “Whew, okay. Sorry, I was really nervous about calling you again.”

Curling up on her couch with the glass of wine, Sheila felt her cheeks warming. Men hardly gave her a second glance most of the time, and the idea of one being intimidated to talk to her was exciting. “It’s no problem.” Sheila took a sip. “So what’re you up to?”

“Well, um…” Dave paused. “I actually wanted to talk to you because you seemed so interested in my work and stuff, and um...well, my buddies...unless I’m making weapons or stuff like that, they don’t really care about it, so...Well, anyways, I got some exciting news today and I wanted to share it with someone.”

Tucking her legs under herself, Sheila shifted on the couch. “Yeah, I am interested. What happened?”

“Well…” She could hear the giddiness in his voice. “So I made this necklace a few months ago, right? And, um...I spent a lot of time on it and, you know, well, maybe you don’t, but a lot of times when I make stuff...I just...it seems like no matter what I do I’m never, like...happy with it? Like I kind of hate it sometimes? Is that weird?” Throwing back her head and laughing, Sheila heard Dave issue a soft. “Oh…” As though he felt foolish and Sheila rushed to reassure him.

“Oh, no, no, Dave, I know _exactly_ what you mean. As soon as I’ve put in a few hours on a painting I just stare at it angrily like, “ _Why did I even bother?_ ” And so much of me wants to throw white paint on it and start over or give up on being an artist half the time.”

Dave giggled. “Yeah, that’s exactly what I meant. It’s so stupid, isn’t it?”

Sheila laughed. “It really is. But I try to keep that struggle inside, you know. Like on the rare occasions when I share my work with other people, I never say things like “Well, this didn’t turn out as good as I hoped” or “I’m not that great, but here it is” because I decided never to apologize for my creations. I try to let people come to their own conclusions, and if they don’t like it, that’s fine. But I won’t get any better if I don’t keep trying.”

“Wow.” Dave was silent on the other line. “I like that a lot. You’re really wise, Sheila.”

Curling into herself a little and grinning, Sheila shrugged. “Thanks, Dave. Oh I’m so sorry, I rambled on and interrupted your story. What’s your news?”

“Right!” Dave exclaimed. “So, I made this necklace, right? And for the first time...I actually was...I don’t know, maybe this makes me sound like a jerk, but I was proud of it. So I didn’t tell anyone, but I submitted pictures of it to this jewelry maker’s magazine a couple of months ago and I kind of forgot about it. But today I just got this package in the mail with their new issue and they published them! My necklace is in there with my name and everything, and they even sent me a little check!”

“Oh Dave, that’s amazing! Congratulations!” Setting down her glass, Sheila clutched her chest and found she was genuinely happy for this man she barely knew.

“Aw, thanks Sheila.” Dave replied sheepishly. “I mean, I know it’s not really a big deal. But I got pretty excited…”

“Hey, no, it _is_ a big deal, Dave.” Sheila leaned forward. “You accomplished something and your work is getting recognized. That’s awesome. You should be really proud of yourself.”

Silent for a long time, Sheila glanced at her phone screen to make sure they hadn’t lost the connection and finally when Dave spoke again it was in a small voice barely above a whisper. “Wow...Thank you, Sheila...You’re really nice to me…”

Wrapping her arms around her knees, Sheila chewed on her lip for a second. “You’re welcome. It’s, um...you’re a really easy person to talk to, Dave. I’m...I’m really glad you called.”

“You are?” His voice was soft, earnest.

Sheila nodded, then realized she had to give him a verbal response. “Yeah...I, um…” Hesitating, she took a breath. “I was actually kind of hoping you would call again…”

“R-really?” Dave asked.

Unsure if it was foolish to continue to divulge, Sheila decided to take the risk. After all, she would never discover what kind of man Dave truly was if she wasn’t honest. “Yeah, well...like I said I don’t have many friends or...or anything, so...so having someone to talk to, especially at night, is really…” She swallowed. “Well, it’s refreshing.”

“Do you…” Dave hesitated. “Do you get...scared at night sometimes?”

Sheila picked at a loose string on the couch. “Yeah…yeah I do.”

“Me too.” Dave’s tone was serious. “It makes me feel really dumb. Like, I’m almost thirty years old and I’m afraid of the dark?” He gave a weak half chuckle. “But I don’t know...I just get...nervous.”

Looking around her empty apartment, Sheila nodded knowingly. “Yeah, same here. Like I know it’s ridiculous. There’s nothing to be scared of really, right? But telling myself that doesn’t seem to help much.”

“Same.” Dave sighed. “I usually...well, it’s especially dumb because I don’t even live alone, I’m still at home with my family, which I know is lame…” He said shamefully before continuing. “But even with people around, alone in my room at night…” Sheila could hear him breathing. “A lot of times I have to have the TV on just to fall asleep.”

Staring at her pillow and blanket bunched on the couch, Sheila smiled. “Me too. I’m always drifting off in front of the TV in the living room. And I tell myself it’s because I’m too tired after work, but really, I’m too scared to go into my room alone a lot of the time. I think since I moved in I can count the number of times I slept in there on one hand.”

Dave giggled. “Yeah, I can imagine. I think I’d be too scared to live on my own. You’re really brave.”

“I’m trying.” Rolling her eyes, Sheila finished her glass of wine. “But it’s a struggle sometimes.”

“Yeah I bet.” Dave replied. “Hey, what kind of work do you do anyway?”

“I work for this big medical company downtown. Super boring. Just sit in a beige office all day in front of a computer or doing filing. How about you?”

“I work at the Rec Center.”

Gasping, Sheila sat up. “Oh really? I love that place! That must be such a fun job.” Sifting through her memories, Sheila tried to recall any of the employees she saw the last time she visited, but with work and not feeling particularly up to going out, that was nearly a year ago and no faces came to mind.

“Yeah, I guess.” Dave sighed. “I do a lot of repairs and cleaning, mostly, so it can get annoying. But it’s not bad.”

“Cool.” Sheila nodded. 

Quiet for a bit, Dave eventually broke the silence. “Well, I guess I should let you go…”

“Oh yeah?” Sheila wanted to ask Dave to keep talking, to say she would probably be up for at least another hour and the sound of his voice was reassuring, but she was afraid of coming off needy. “Okay. Well, this was great, Dave. Thanks for calling. And congratulations again on the magazine.”

“Thanks, Sheila. Well, you have a good night.”

“You too, Dave. Bye.” Hanging up, Sheila took her glass to the sink and laid on the couch in front on the TV, wishing for the thousandth time that she wasn’t alone as the night ticked on toward dawn.

***

Sitting in the living room while Maggie watched cartoons, Dave fished his phone out of his pocket and eyed it appraisingly. Tempted to call Sheila again, Dave chewed his lip. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable, so with a heavy sigh, he replaced his phone, shifting the torn knees of his jeans under himself on the couch.

Later, as Dave played a video game on his computer, his phone began buzzing and peering at the screen, he paused the game and grinned. “Hello.”

“Hey Dave.” Sheila’s melodic voice floated to him. There was something about her tone, Sheila seemed genuinely pleased to talk to him, and it made Dave smile. “I hope it’s okay that I called.”

“Yeah.” Dave nodded. “I’m really glad you did. I, um…” Shutting down his game, Dave bit the inside of his cheek. “I thought about calling earlier, but I didn’t want to annoy you.”

“Oh Dave, that wouldn’t have annoyed me.” Sheila chuckled lightly. “But I’m glad you’re free to talk, too. How was your day?”

Shrugging, Dave pushed his long dark hair behind one ear. “Not too bad, I guess. Worked the morning shift, then hung out with my buddies for a little bit. Otherwise just helped my mom around the house. Nothing too exciting, you?”

“Work, which was mind numbing, as per usual. Then came home and put in some time on my painting. What kind of stuff do you and your friends do together?”

“Well…” Giggling, Dave rubbed his forehead. “Maybe it’ll sound silly, but my friend Rod, he wants to be a stuntman, so we spend a lot of time training him up for that.”

Sheila laughed. Dave liked the way she practically cackled, fully giving herself over to mirth. “A stuntman? So what kind of things do you guys do?”

“Oh jeez…” Dave shook his head. “You’re going to think we’re a bunch of idiots. Well, today for example, we pushed Rod down a hill on a rolling board…”

“ _What?”_ Exasperated, Sheila chuckled. “Like a big hill?”

Giggling, Dave nodded. “Yeah, pretty big.”

“Was he alright?”

“Um…” Dave smirked. “Define ‘alright’.” Bursting out in laughter, Dave joined in. “Yeah, Rod’s fine. For the most part. He gets banged up sometimes, but he’s pretty tough. One time last year we were practicing falls though, and he missed the mat and, um…” Dave swallowed hard. “Broke his leg.”

A sharp inhale of breath on the other line. “Oh my goodness, that’s awful. But it healed okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dave nodded. “The guys though, they, um…” Curling his arms under himself, Dave lowered his voice. “Well, I’m sorry if this is gross, but...but when it happened you could, you could…” His voice got higher. “You could see the bone and, um…so I started crying…” Blinking, Dave shifted uncomfortably. “So the guys made fun of me a lot after that. Still do.”

“Oh Dave, that sounds really terrible.” Her sweet voice consoled. “I wish they wouldn’t tease you about that. That was a scary thing to see, and I…” Sheila paused. “I don’t know, I wish more men were comfortable crying.”

Voice barely above a whisper, Dave stared down at his Star Wars sheets. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Sheila replied. “I think it’s really sweet that you care about your friend that much. And it’s healthy to cry, Dave. That’s a good thing.”

Dave fidgeted. “I still...I wish I didn’t do it so much, though. They call me a crybaby and they’re right. But I just…” Turning his eyes to the ceiling, Dave shook his head. “I just get overwhelmed by things, you know?”

“Yeah.” Voice soft, Dave’s shoulders relaxed as she continued speaking to him. “I know what you mean. Sometimes I’ll be watching something, or reading a book, and I just catch myself _sobbing_. And I feel so silly about it because I know these people I’m crying over aren’t even real.” Sheila half chuckled. “But they...they mean so much to me, you know? I don’t know, maybe that’s stupid…”

“No.” Dave shook his head. “I know exactly what you mean. If my favorite character…” Folding his lips under, Dave frowned. “If they get hurt, or die, or even, um…” Pausing, he took a breath and decided it was safe to proceed. “Get their heart broken or something. I can’t help myself. Tears just come whether I want them to or not.”

“Same.” Silent for a moment, Dave looked around his bedroom before Sheila continued. “So what kinds of books and movies and stuff do you like?”

“Well…” Dave lifted his eyebrows. “A lot of sci-fi and fantasy stuff. Sorry, I’m kind of a nerd I guess…”

“Oooh me too!” Sheila gasped, and Dave rolled over, sitting up excitedly. “What are some of your favorites?”

“Well, Star Wars, obviously.” 

“Obviously.” She chuckled.

Dave began ticking off on his fingers. “Aaand Star Trek, too, though not nearly as much, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Firefly...just to name a few.” Looking at his impressive collection of action figures, Dave figured he’d better reign it in a bit. In his experience, when Dave began rambling on about his interests, often a woman’s eyes would glaze over and they would seek any excuse to get away from him.

“Oh my goodness, _yes!_ I love all of those!” Sheila cried exuberantly and Dave found himself bouncing in delight on his bed. “Though...I appreciate Star Wars, but I’m a hardcore Trekkie. It looks like our friendship is doomed to fail.”

Giggling, Dave combed back his hair. “Damn, I knew there had to be something wrong with you. Guess you’re not as perfect as I thought, Sheila.” Silence radiated over the line and Dave, realizing his words, sat up and held out a hand even though Sheila couldn’t see him. “Oh, I’m sorry, I...that...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. That was a stupid thing to say, Sheila. I just…” Closing his eyes, Dave rested his head on his knees. “ _Shit._ ”

“No, Dave, um…” Sheila cleared her throat. “I...I liked it.” Quiet again, Dave waited patiently. “I’m just...I’m just not used to people, especially guys, saying...you know...I just don’t get a lot of compliments, is all, so I didn’t know how to respond right away. But thank you. That was very kind.”

“So…” Dave lifted his head cautiously. “You’re not mad? Or…like, I don’t know...creeped out or anything?”

“No, Dave.” Voice low, Sheila’s next few words came out slowly. “I...it made me feel really...good.”

Picking at his sheets, Dave’s heart hammered and he took a deep breath. “You mean it’s not weird, if I kind of, um…” Closing his eyes, Dave prepared for her to hang up on him. “Like you?”

“Dave, do you mean…” Sheila paused. “Do you mean in a more than friendly way?”

Folding in on himself, Dave whispered. “I’m sorry. I didn’t...we just seem to have a good time talking, and...I don’t know…” Shaking his head, Dave brought a large hand to his face. “I’m so stupid. I’m sorry, Sheila. I’ll...I’ll hang up now and leave you alone…”

Lifting the phone from his ear and about to turn it off, he heard, “Dave, wait!” 

Returning it, Dave sheepishly replied. “Yeah?”

“I, um…” Hearing her breathing, the wait was excruciating before Sheila’s voice piped up. “I...think I like you, too.”

Dave nearly dropped the phone. “R-really?”

“Yeah…” Sheila’s voice was low. “But, um...Dave...we don’t really know each other. I’m afraid if you did, you wouldn’t...I don’t think you’d actually like me very much in real life.”

Smiling, Dave laid down again. “Somehow I doubt that, Sheila.”

“No, really, um…” She sounded more anxious than he’d ever heard before. “Men don’t...guys never pay attention to me.”

“So...you don’t have a boyfriend or anything?” Dave asked cautiously.

Sheila chuckled sadly. “No...actually, I’ve...I haven’t really ever had one…” Her voice trailed off to a whisper. “Sorry.” She spoke up after a second. “I know how much of a loser that makes me.”

“No.” Dave shook his head. “I don’t think so. I don’t...I mean it’s not like I have a ton of experience, either. Girls usually just think I’m weird or a huge dork.”

“Well, to be fair, we _are_ dorks, Dave.” Sheila laughed.

Giggling, Dave nodded. “I guess that’s true.” After a pause, he added. “I’m...I’m glad you don’t have a boyfriend, Sheila…”

“And you don’t…?”

“No.” Dave replied. “I’m not seeing anyone.” Silence stretched on awkwardly and for the life of him Dave couldn’t think of what to say. 

“Well, Dave, I, um…” Sheila spoke up. “I’m glad we were able to get that out there, but would you be okay if we...if we just kept talking on the phone for a while? I don’t...like meeting or something...I wouldn’t be comfortable with that. At least not yet.”

“Oh for sure.” Dave sighed in relief. “I really enjoy talking and getting to know you. And right now I’m just grateful you didn’t throw your phone across the room when I said I liked you.” Dave tittered nervously.

Sheila laughed. “Okay, great. Well, I think I’m going to try to sleep. Would you...will you call me tomorrow night?”

“Yeah.” Dave beamed. “Definitely. Around the same time?”

“Sure.” Sheila chirped. “Sounds like a plan. Have a good night, Dave.”

“You too, Sheila.” Hanging up, Dave discarded his jeans, crawling into bed in his t-shirt and boxers, and as his curious mind wondered what Sheila might look like, Dave found he couldn’t stop smiling as he drifted off to sleep.

**

Over the next couple of weeks, Dave and Sheila talked on the phone every night. Learning all about one another’s lives, families, interests, and aspirations. Evenings would pass filled with laughter and heartfelt conversations until they were both struggling to keep their eyes open, mumbling into the phones with faces pressed into the pillow.

About an hour into one of their talks, Dave decided to pose a question which had been eating at him. “Sheila, would you...I mean, I know you’re not ready to meet, and I’m totally fine with that, I’m glad we’re taking our time. But could you...describe yourself to me? Maybe?”

Sheila’s body tensed. “Oh, well, um…” She cleared her throat. “I’m...well I’m pretty tall. My hair is dark blondish, I guess. Green eyes…” Pausing, she shook her head. “I don’t know...sorry, Dave, it’s just...talking about this makes me anxious.”

“Why?” Dave tilted his head.

“Because…” Sheila looked to the floor. “I know that if you...if you saw me you’d stop liking me.”

Dave sighed. “I really doubt that’s true, Sheila. First of all, I’m not that shallow of a guy. And second, you probably don’t see yourself the way you really are.”

Shrugging, Sheila frowned. “Maybe…what about you? Tell me about yourself.”

“Um…” Dave realized that explaining one’s appearance was not the easiest task. “Well, I’m also tall. Long, dark hair. Blue eyes. I don’t know, I think I’m goofy looking…” Giggling, Dave held up a hand in futility.

Sheila laughed. “Oh I bet you’re super sexy and I’m just going to look like a mutant next to you if we ever meet.”

Blushing, Dave shook his head. “That’s sweet of you to think so, but no. And you’re not a _mutant_ , jeez, be kind to yourself once in a while, Sheila.”

Sighing deeply, Sheila rested her head in her hand. “I’ll try, Dave. But it’s difficult when people have been pretending I’m invisible my whole life and I spend every night alone.”

Dave was tentative with his next question. “So, um...you mentioned...you said you hadn’t really dated before. I don’t...maybe it’s inappropriate to ask, but, um…” Dave chewed on his lip. “Are you...are you a virgin, then? Sorry. You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

After a pause, Sheila’s voice came out a little higher than usual. “No, it’s okay, um...yeah. I am...I know that’s kind of...sad, or whatever, at our age…”

“I don’t think so.” Dave shook his head. “That’s only something you should do if you feel ready and you trust someone.”

Smiling, Sheila nodded. “Thanks. Are...have you...done that before?”

“Just a couple of times.” Dave shrugged. “I don’t...like I said, I don’t have much experience either.” 

“Sometimes…” Sheila rubbed her knee. “Sometimes I worry I’ll never do it, you know? Like I’ll die an old maid or whatever.” She chuckled half-heartedly. “I don’t know...as far as that kind of, you know…” Swallowing, Sheila shifted her eyes. “Sexual stuff goes...I’m kind of worried there’s something wrong with me.”

“What do you mean?” Dave tilted his head.

Face growing hot, Sheila regretted bringing it up. “Well...I don’t know. Maybe this isn’t something we should talk about…”

“Okay.” Dave nodded. “If it makes you uncomfortable, we can change the subject. But just so you know, you can feel free to tell me stuff. I’m not going to judge you or anything.”

“Well…” Shifting on the couch, Sheila considered. “It’s...you know, um...you know when you’re alone...and, um...doing stuff…”

Dave blinked in confusion. “What kind of stuff?”

“Um…” Voice tremulous, Sheila figured she came this far. “You know, like…” She cleared her throat. “Touching yourself…”

“Oh.” Blushing, Dave flexed his fingers and when he spoke again his voice was low. “Yeah?”

“Well, um...for me it doesn’t...I can’t...I try and I just get frustrated.” Sheila sighed. “I can’t, _you know…_ ”

Squirming a little, Dave nodded. “Oh. Okay.”

“So I just...I’m worried I’m broken or something…” Swallowing hard, Sheila hugged herself, phone pressed to her ear.

Dave shook his head. “I’m sure that’s not true. I think it’s just different for a lot of people. One of my friends told me his girlfriend never had an…” Looking around cautiously as if someone might chide him, Dave proceeded. “An orgasm until she was like 25. Said she didn’t really know why, thought she just needed time to figure her body out or whatever.”

Sheila let out a deep breath. “I hope you’re right. Because the way people talk about it sometimes...it...I just feel like I’m missing out, you know?”

“Yeah, well…” Dave lifted a shoulder awkwardly.

“I’m sorry.” Shaking her head, Sheila closed her eyes. “I really shouldn’t have brought this up.”

“No, no.” Dave insisted. “I’m glad you feel comfortable enough to tell me this kind of stuff. I want us to be able to share things with each other.”

Grinning, Sheila nodded. “Thanks Dave. You...you make me feel really safe.”

“I’m glad. You do, too. It’s been so amazing talking to you. I’ve told you things I never told anybody.”

Sheila smiled, suppressing a yawn. “Me too.”

“I heard that.” Dave giggled. “You better get to sleep. You have to work in the morning.”

Leaning her head back, Sheila sighed. “I guess you’re right. Thanks for talking, Dave.”

“You too. Have a good night, Sheila.”

“Goodnight Dave.” Hanging up, Sheila laid on the couch, grateful for the trust they developed in one another.


	2. 2

One night, long after ending her call with Dave, Sheila thrashed on the couch, arms clawing at the cushions as her sleeping form cried out in terror. Managing to shake herself awake, Sheila groped for the lamp. Wet eyes darting around fearfully, she found the room empty, but her pulse still roared in her ears and her t-shirt clung to her back with sweat. 

Sheila picked up her phone. Nearly three a.m. Much too late to call Dave. Squeezing it, she considered. Both of them had to pay out of pocket for texting, so it wasn’t something they’d done, but as the dissipating dream left an acrid taste in the back of her throat, Sheila decided to compose a message.

Sheila:  _ Hey, sorry to text, and so late, but I just had a bad nightmare. Are you awake? _

After a couple of minutes and no response, Sheila set her phone down and turned on the TV, hoping it would prove to be enough of a distraction. When it buzzed a little later, she closed her eyes in relief.

Dave:  _ Oh I’m sorry. Yeah. Do you want to call? If so go right ahead. _

Dave picked up halfway through the first ring, voice barely above a whisper. “Hey, are you okay?” He didn’t want to risk waking anyone in the house.

“I think so.” Sheila nodded. “But it was really scary.”

Shifting the pillow under his head, Dave didn’t tell Sheila that he actually  _ was _ asleep when she texted, but kept the volume on his phone every night since they confessed their attraction to one another, just in case. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Well…” Lifting a hand to her forehead, Sheila wasn’t sure she wanted to strive to recall this particular dream. “I was drowning. And no matter what I did, I couldn’t kick my way to the surface. And I could see all these people above me on land, but no one would help me. They just kept pointing and laughing. Then I screamed and I could…” Sheila winced. “I could  _ feel _ my lungs filling up with water. It was...it was just so real, Dave. I…” She swallowed. “I woke up crying…”

“Oh Sheila, that’s terrible. I’m sorry.”

“Thanks.” She nodded, already relaxing a little at the familiar sound of his voice. “I wish…” Sheila hugged her pillow. “I wish you were here with me, Dave.”

“I do, too.” Dave blinked in the darkness.

“I…” Sheila hesitated, curling into herself. “I want you to be here holding me…”

Feeling his pulse increase, Dave lowered his voice. “I would like that, Sheila. I...I really want to be next to you right now.”

“Me too.” Sheila nodded.

“But, um…” Dave fidgeted, painfully aware of the raging erection he woke up with. “If I were there holding you...I would really want to kiss you…”

Smiling a little, Sheila held the phone close. “I...I want you to kiss me, Dave.”

“Yeah?” He asked softly. “I bet...I bet that would be really nice. Holding you, kissing you...that would feel really good…”

“Yeah.” Hesitating, Sheila bit the inside of her lip. “I...I think it would feel really good to have you on top of me. Kissing me.”

Looking around his dark bedroom curiously, when Dave spoke again his voice deepened. “Yeah? You...you would want that?”

“Yeah…” Sheila said softly.

“That’s, um…” Dave cleared his throat. “That’s sexy, Sheila…”

“Yeah?” She could feel a smirk growing on her face.

Dave nodded. “Yeah...I...if I was there on top of you...kissing you...I think I’d get pretty excited…”

“Yeah?” Sheila replied. “Me too…’

Trying to keep his hands above his waist, Dave shifted in bed. “Would, um…” His breath stuttered. “Do you want me to touch you, Sheila?”

Swallowing hard, Sheila reached over and turned off the already muted TV before rolling onto her back. “Yeah, um...do you...do you want to go under my shirt?”

Closing his eyes, Dave’s hand crept below the waistband of his boxers, encircling his cock. “Yeah...you…you feel so nice, Sheila.” 

Sheila’s fingers dipped into her panties. “Are...are you…” She took a breath. “Are you hard, Dave?”

“...Yeah.” He responded timidly.

“I…” Twirling in the slickness between her thighs, Sheila closed her eyes. “I want to feel it. Rub up against me, Dave.”

A small mewling sound escaped him and he nodded. “Yeah, I’m grinding into you. Damn, Sheila, that’s...that’s good…”

“Are you touching yourself, Dave?” Sheila passed a couple of fingers lightly over her clit.

“Yeah...are...are you?” Trying to stroke himself slowly, Dave didn’t want to get too far too fast.

Sheila nodded. “Yeah...Dave, you feel so good.”

Dave bit his lip. “Are you...are you wet, Sheila?”

“Yeah…” She breathed. 

“Do you...do you want me to put my fingers between your legs?”

Speeding up, Sheila nodded insistently. “Yeah...yeah, touch me, Dave. Can I touch you, too?”

“Yeah…” Starting to thrust into his palm, Dave writhed on the bed.

“I’m…” Sheila steeled herself. “I’m tugging on your hard cock, Dave.”

_ “Fuck _ .” Dave gasped, passing his thumb over the sensitive head. “I’m playing with your clit, Sheila. I wanna make you feel so good…”

Panting, Sheila fiddled herself faster. “You do, Dave…” She let out a soft moan. “Fuck, Dave, you feel amazing…”

“Yeah?” Wrist flashing over his cock, Dave wanted to go further. “You want me to use my mouth, Sheila? I could lick you. I really want to know how good you taste…”

“Oh Dave, _yes!_ ” Pelvis rocking into her hand, Sheila’s heels pushed her head into the arm of the couch. “Your tongue... _Dave!_ _Don’t stop!_ ”

“Oh Sheila, fuck!” Clenching his eyes, Dave tried to hang on. “Are you gonna cum for me? I want to make you cum so badly.”

“ _ Oh Dave! Right there! Yes! I...I…”  _ Moaning loudly, Sheila’s body twitched and shivered, thighs snapping shut around her hand as she curved to the side, phone falling from her fingers. 

Once the tremors started to dissipate, Sheila scrambled to pick it back up, breathing heavily. “Dave? Sorry, I...the phone fell.”

Voice nearing a whine, Dave was fighting to hold his hand still. “Did…did you cum, Sheila? I just want to make you feel good.”

“I...I think I did, Dave.” Sheila said, hand to her chest in surprise. “Did you?”

Clenching his jaw, Dave shook his head. “No...not yet.”

Licking her lips, Sheila closed her eyes once more. “Can I...can I suck you, Dave?”

_ “Fuck. Yes. Please.”  _ Dave resumed his ministrations, frantically humping his fist. 

Trying to make her voice low and sultry, Sheila was bold. “I have your cock in my mouth and I’m sucking hard.” 

_ “Yeah! Yeah, don’t stop!”  _ High whimpers tumbled from Dave’s lips as he felt his balls tighten.

“You...you wanna cum in my mouth, Dave?”

That pushed him over the edge. “ _ Oh, fuck...Sheila, fuck...fuck… _ ” Hips jumping, cum shot over his knuckles and across his t-shirt as Dave’s mouth hung open and his eyelids fluttered. Sticky and sated, he took a few deep breaths. “Wow, Sheila, that was...that was really hot.”

“Yeah…” Sheila smiled, rolling onto her side. “It was.”

Puffing out his cheeks, after a couple moments of silence, Dave gathered his courage. “Sheila, I...I really would like to meet, if you’re interested. Not that we have to, you know, do anything like...well...you know, I just want to see you is all.”

Shoulders tensing, Sheila wrestled with herself for a moment, but agreed. “Yeah...yeah, I think I’m ready.”

“Great.” Dave grinned. “My friend Rod, he’s doing a stunt at the community pool tomorrow. Would you want to go?”

“Sure.” Smiling, Sheila nodded. “What time should I meet you there?”

“Four?” Dave suggested. “But...how will we recognize each other?”

Blinking, Sheila hadn’t considered that. “Oh, right, um…” Mentally flipping through her closet, Sheila decided. “I’ll wear a green dress.”

“Okay.” Nodding, Dave smiled. “I’ll be the tall doofus in the hat approaching the girl in the green dress, in case there’s any confusion.”

Sheila laughed. “Okay, sounds good.”

“Well…” Dave shifted down in bed. “Are you feeling better after your nightmare?”

“Oh!” Lifting a hand to her forehead, Sheila chuckled. “I completely forgot I had one. That was pretty...distracting.”

Dave giggled. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have reminded you.”

“That’s okay.” She smiled. “I think I should be able to get back to bed now. This was nice, though.”

“Yeah.” Dave agreed. “I’m...I’m really glad you wanted to do that.”

“Me too.” Sheila lifted the blanket to cover herself. “Well...goodnight, Dave. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Beaming, Dave held the phone near. “Can’t wait.” And despite their mutual physical relief, neither of them slept particularly well that night, too revved up at the thought of finally meeting face to face.

***

Staring at herself in the mirror, Sheila frowned. After taking extra time with herself, Sheila’s hair, which she normally pulled back into a ponytail or piled on top of her head in a messy bun, hung in loose waves and she put on a little bit of makeup. Not overly familiar with the products, she didn’t feel confident applying them and did so sparingly. Besides, as she smoothed her hands over her green sundress and locked the door behind her with hands that were already beginning to tremble, Sheila didn’t want to look like she was trying too hard.

Parking at the public pool, the scent of chlorine wafted over Sheila as soon as she stepped from her car, and there was a considerable crowd of people milling around as she saw two corresponding ramps set up on either side of the water’s edge. 

Sheila shifted her weight from side to side, eyes darting around and hand adjusting her purse over her shoulder. After a few minutes, she started to worry that maybe Dave bailed, took one look at her and ran off. But she was taking a few steps back to avoid a gaggle of running children when Sheila noticed a tall man with long, chestnut hair in a hat peeking at her from the corner of his eye.

Slowly making his way over, he pointed a finger at her. “Sheila?”

“Dave?” Pulse like a hummingbird, Sheila smiled.

“Yeah.” Dave grinned, waving a hand in acknowledgement. For a moment they stood silently. It was strange meeting someone new, and yet so familiar. After having been so intimate with one another, the dichotomy of studying each other’s faces for the first time was unnerving.

“So I guess we have a problem.” Dave tilted his head. 

Mouth falling open, cement slid into Sheila’s stomach as she stared in horror.  _ I knew it. He could never really like me… _

“You didn’t tell me you’re delusional, Sheila.” A goofy grin spread over his light pink lips, exposing slightly crooked, rounded teeth. “You’re so damn pretty.”

Blinking, Sheila attempting to right herself. “Oh...you...you scared me, Dave.” Sheila brought a shaky hand to her forehead before playfully smacking his firm chest. “Don’t do that.”

“I’m sorry.” Dave grinned, his cobalt eyes looking into her own. “I couldn’t resist.”

Sheila rolled her eyes. “Well, thanks for the heart attack.” She chuckled. “You’re…” she adjusted her purse strap. “You’re very handsome, Dave.”

“Aw, come on.” He waved a hand dismissively. But Sheila found he truly was. Broad shoulders, strong arms, and some of the largest hands she’d ever seen. Not to mention his jawline and cheekbones that appeared carved from stone. 

It was interesting to Sheila the differences in Real Dave versus the Imaginary Dave she carried around over their past few weeks of chatting. For some reason, Sheila assumed he wore glasses, but there was nothing impeding her view of his stunning sapphire eyes. His style was also considerably different than she would’ve thought. In torn jeans and a silly t-shirt, paired with the long hair, Dave’s look said more ‘metal head’ than ‘mega nerd,’ but Sheila didn’t mind it.

“Thanks, though.” Dave smiled. “Here, wanna meet my friends?”

Nodding, Sheila followed him to a knot of guys, one of whom was standing near a motorbike in a jumpsuit.

“Hey guys, this is Sheila.” Dave gestured to her. “Sheila, this is Rico, Kevin, and Rod.” He pointed at his three buddies in succession. 

With polite waves and nods, they introduced themselves before Rod spoke up. “Holy shit, I can’t believe you exist.” Wide mouth spreading into a teasing grin, the curly haired man glanced at Dave and clapped him on the shoulder. “This one has been talking about you for weeks, but since we never saw you, I figured Dave here just made it all up.”

Pale face turning a fantastic shade of pink, Dave rubbed the back of his neck and muttered, “Shut up, man…”

Sheila grinned, certain her face was similarly colorful as she and Dave stepped back so Rod could launch into his performance. Clapping along with the crowd, they watched as Rod revved the engine and approached the ramp. Sheila used Dave’s distraction as an opportunity to study him. Dave was obviously devoted to his friends, deep blue eyes sparkling and whooping as he brought his sizable hands together in jubilation. They observed as Rod revved up, speeding his way toward the ramp.

Only to plummet headfirst into the water halfway across the pool. Some of the crowd laughed, but Sheila gasped and brought her hand to her mouth and Dave rushed forward along with his friends to haul Rod out. 

“You okay, buddy?” Dave clapped him on the shoulder as he spat out water.

Nodding, Rod pushed back his soaked curls. “Yeah, yeah thanks.” Peering back over his shoulder, Rod frowned. “Damn, how are we going to get the bike out of the pool?”

Dave tilted his head and pursed his lips. “You know what? I have a winch in my garage that’ll work. Don’t worry about it, man. I’ll get it.”

Rubbing a wet hand on Dave’s shirt teasingly, Rod thanked him and started talking with the other guys while Dave led Sheila away a bit. “Hey, um...are you hungry? Wanna get out of here and get something to eat?”

“Sure.” Sheila nodded. They agreed to take Dave’s truck and Sheila had a difficult time not staring at his forearms as he went hand over hand, turning corners on the way to the quaint burger joint.

Sitting outside on a picnic table, Dave bit into his burger, and as he chewed, Sheila noticed him grinning, blue eyes examining her.

“What?” She held a hand in front of her mouth as she swallowed her French fries.

“Oh nothing.” Dave shrugged once his mouth was free. “I’m just really glad I finally got to meet you. I was worried I’d never get to, or that…” Shifting his eyes, Dave lifted a shoulder. “Or that I’d scare you off at some point.”

Sheila shook her head. “No, Dave. Me not wanting to meet didn’t have anything to do with you. Well, not really. I just...you know, I’m just so…” Staring at her burger basket, Sheila’s voice shrank. “Nervous.”

“Me too.” Dave set down his burger and nodded. “I…” Wiping his hands on his jeans, Dave slowly tiptoed his fingers across the table, allowing the tips to rest on top of Sheila’s. “I like you a lot, Sheila.”

Blush blossoming on her cheeks, Sheila turned her hand over and timidly took Dave’s hand. “Me too.” They sat silently holding hands for a minute, both smiling broadly and unable to meet one another’s eye. 

After a moment they resumed eating. “So, what did you think of Rod’s stunt?”

Swallowing, Sheila chose her words carefully. “Well, it was...interesting. I’m really glad he didn’t get hurt or anything.”

Dave nodded, eyebrows high. “Yeah, same here.”

“Does...is that how it usually goes? I mean...Dave, it seems like every story you tell me about you guys testing out stunts, Rod is either getting injured or they...well, they don’t turn out so great.”

“Um…” Tilting his head, Dave blinked and looked off in the distance. “You know, I never thought about it. Maybe...maybe what we’re doing is really stupid.” Breaking out in giggles, Sheila was overcome with elation. Hearing Dave giggle on the phone had been fantastic and she loved it, but this was better than anything she pictured. Eyes scrunching, the left one, which Sheila noticed was a tiny bit smaller than the right, squeezed into a sliver, and his mouth opened wide as Dave’s whole body rocked and rotated, slapping a hand on the torn knee of his jeans, one big foot stomping on the ground as the high-pitched hilarity rose from his chest. Joining in, Sheila couldn’t remember what was funny, simply lost in adoration of Dave’s joy.

Composing himself, Dave shrugged. “But Rod is determined, so I don’t think we’ll be giving it up anytime soon.”

Sheila nodded. “Well, as long as you’re having fun together and he doesn’t get hurt  _ too  _ badly, I guess it’s okay.” She grinned.

“Yeah.” Dave smiled. “We have a great time.” Finishing their meals, they walked back to Dave’s truck, where he once again opened the door for Sheila and offered her a hand up. 

They drove back to the pool, parking lot almost abandoned now as evening approached. Jogging around the truck, Dave let Sheila out and assisted her as she stepped down. “Well…” He shoved his hands in his pockets as they awkwardly stood on the asphalt. “Thank you for coming. It was nice to finally meet you.”

“You too, Dave. Thanks for inviting me.” Sheila fingered the clasp of her purse. “Are you...do you want to go out again sometime?”

Sighing in relief, Dave nodded. “Yeah. Definitely. I’d like that a lot.”

“Great. Me too.” Sheila smiled. “Well…” She took half a step to her car, pausing.

“Um, Sheila?” Rubbing his elbow with the opposite hand, Dave’s eyes fell to the ground and his voice was low. “I’d like to...could I...kiss you...maybe?”

Heart fluttering, Sheila saw his sincere, sweet face lifting to meet hers. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” 

Approaching, Dave raised a trembling hand to cup Sheila’s face, licking his light pink lips before he closed his eyes and brought his mouth to hers. Sheila exhaled audibly, holding for a moment before her arms lifted to drape about Dave’s expansive shoulders. Hands finding her waist, Dave’s lips parted and his tongue timidly crept past her teeth. Accepting him, Sheila tilted her head and the kiss deepened, Dave and Sheila sinking into one another as he drew her near, his strong hands grasping the small of her back. 

Breath speeding up, they began to consume one another, taking a couple of steps back as Dave pushed her against the door before pausing to remove his hat that was bumping into Sheila’s forehead and placing it on the roof of the truck. Sheila’s fingers wound into Dave’s silky hair as she licked into his mouth, a mewl of delight escaping her, and she lifted a leg to wrap around his waist, corralling Dave close. Humming against her mouth, Dave’s firm fingers kneaded Sheila’s thigh and he pushed his hips into the warmth between her legs.

Horn blaring, a car drove by and someone yelled out of the window. “ _ Get a room!” _ Springing apart, Dave and Sheila looked at one another, red faced and breathing hard for a second before they both burst out laughing. 

“Well…” Sheila pushed her hair over an ear. “I...I guess I’ll head out then. Thanks again, Dave.”

“Yeah, okay. Thank you, Sheila.” Hugging goodbye, Sheila found it difficult not to turn into him, not to brush a kiss against that sharp jawline and drag his face back to hers, but she let Dave go, walking to her car and grinning with such intensity on her way home that her face hurt.

***

A few days later, they made a plan for Dave to come over to Sheila’s place for dinner and a movie. Anxiously flitting about her apartment, Sheila double and triple checked everything, having obsessively cleaned and picked out a red sundress that made her feel at least half-confident.

When the buzzer sounded she jumped a foot in the air and, shaking the nerves from her hands, Sheila let Dave inside. Smiling, Dave walked in and toed off his shoes. “Hey Sheila.” Bending down cautiously, Dave’s fingers lightly ghosted over her arm as he brushed a kiss to her cheek. “Thanks for having me over.”

Spot where his lips touched her burning, Sheila nodded. “For sure. Dinner’s almost ready if you want to take a seat.” She gestured to the table and Dave wandered slowly inside.

“Did...did you paint all of these?” Dave pointed to the frames adorning the walls.

“Mmhmm.” Sheila called over her shoulder as she pulled the lasagna from the oven.

Standing before a portrait of a woman’s face, eyes closed in anguish and surrounded by flames, Dave tilted his head. “Wow...Sheila, you’re really good.” 

Carrying the hot tray to the table and circling back for the salad, Sheila grinned. “Thank you, Dave. That’s one of my favorites.”

They sat down and Dave carved off a huge bite, shoveling it into his mouth. “Mmm…” He groaned in appreciation, and once he managed to swallow, Dave nodded. “Damn, you’re a good cook, too, Sheila.”

“Oh…” Sheila smiled humbly. “Thanks, Dave. I’m glad you like it.” Having seconds, Sheila beamed as she watched Dave put away the lasagna with vigor. Once they were done, Dave offered to help her clean up and as they put the plates in the dishwasher he nudged Sheila a little with his vast shoulder, winking at her when she caught his eye, causing them both to giggle a little.

Moving to the couch, they’d decided to watch  _ Event Horizon. _ Dave brought it, and said it was excellent, though a bit scary. 

He wasn’t kidding. By the end, Sheila was grateful Dave was there, jumping and holding his hand. “I’m sorry.” Dave frowned. “I didn’t realize you don’t like these kinds of movies. I thought you might dig it because, you know...we both like sci-fi.” He shrugged.

“No, I like it.” Sheila nodded. “I just wouldn’t want to watch it alone.” Lifting his arm, Sheila tucked underneath and they finished the film. Credits rolling, Sheila got up to put the DVD back in its case, returning it to Dave. 

“Well…” Dave placed his hands on his knees and stood. “I guess I should…” Eyes falling, he took half a step toward the door.

“Dave, um…” Shifting her weight from foot to foot, Sheila studied her carpet. “You know...that movie...I don’t...it might give me bad dreams…” She bit her lip, meeting his blue eyes. “Maybe...maybe you should stay.”

Dave swallowed hard. “Yeah. Yeah, if you want me to, sure.”

“Okay…” Her gaze fell again and they stood opposite one another in silence. Sheila’s fought to keep her voice steady, but it got high and irregular at the end of her sentence. “Do you, um...do you wanna see my room?”

Nodding, Dave scrunched his toes on the floor. “Yeah, yeah, okay.” Following her, Sheila’s bed had a large plaid comforter and the walls held more intricate artworks. 

“Well, um...I’ll...I’ll change.” Sheila hurriedly grabbed her shorts and a tank top from the closet and disappeared to the bathroom for a minute. When she came back, Dave’s eyes trailed over her exposed skin, the nipples peeking through the fabric of her shirt, and he licked his lips. “Okay, um…” Fidgeting, Sheila looked at the bed. “Do...should we get in?”

Dave lifted a shoulder. “If you want to. Can I...should I take off my jeans? I don’t...if you want me to keep my clothes on, that’s no problem.”

“No, um…” Eyeing him, Sheila nodded. “That’s...yeah. You should.”

“Okay.” Shedding them, Dave revealed boxers patterned with wolves and Sheila grinned. Folding them, he set them on a chair along with his hat and they climbed in opposite sides, sliding under the covers and facing one another. Raising her hand above the blanket between them, Dave’s joined her and Sheila smiled into her pillow. Thumb stroking her fingers, Dave’s pretty eyes blinked at her from across the mattress. “Do...do you want me to kiss you?”

“Yeah.” Sheila nodded shyly. 

Scooting himself across the bed, Dave threaded an errant strand of Sheila’s hair behind her ear before capturing her lips. Tongues dancing, Sheila hooked her arm under Dave’s, grasping his shoulder as his snuck down to hold her waist. Tossing her leg around him, Dave gradually rolled and the weight of his body on top of her was glorious. Spreading her thighs wider to accommodate him, Sheila let out a soft sound of pleasure as the beginnings of his erection brushed between her legs. 

Wending her fingers into his hair, Dave’s hand flowed up her abdomen, pausing at her rib cage. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” Sheila nodded, and Dave’s big hand massaged her breast, dexterous fingers tweaking her nipples as he began grinding his cock into her, the friction between the fabric of their clothes tantalizing as Sheila’s hips rose to meet him. 

Breaking away, Dave’s lips brushed over Sheila’s neck, taking her earlobe between his lips. “Are you alright?” He asked softly.

“Yeah…” Sheila breathed, nodding. “This...this feels so good, Dave.”

Mouth dragging over her sensitive skin, Dave bore down harder into her. “If...if you want to stop, or slow down or anything, just let me know, okay?”

Playing with his long hair, Sheila pressed a kiss to his prominent cheekbone. “Okay, I will.” 

Bodies rolling together, delicate moans trickled from Sheila and the sounds made Dave needy. One hand cradling her head, the other grabbed a handful of her ass and he thrust into Sheila earnestly, eyes clenched. Lifting his head, Dave swallowed and tried to slow down. “Do...do you want me to touch you?”

Sheila stared into Dave’s glittering blue eyes and taking a deep breath, nodded. “Yeah. I do.”

Hand flowing down her body and below the waistband of her panties, Dave scanned Sheila’s face as his fingers began circling her clit, already wet from their activities. Passing over directly a couple of times, he noticed how her mouth would fall open a little further, her eyes would flap shut and snap open again to meet his, and as Dave increased the speed and pressure, spinning over her, Sheila clung to his firm arm and rocked herself into his hand.

“Is this alright?” Dave whispered.

Struggling to form words, Sheila nodded. “ _ Y-yeah. Just...just like that. So good, Dave. _ ” Panting, Sheila writhed against him. “I wanna touch you, too.” She managed to eek out after stealing a large breath.

“Yeah, okay.” Dave nodded, and Sheila wedged her arm between them, hand going under Dave’s boxers to discover his cock, lengthy and thick and warm beneath her fingers as she started pulling.

“Dave, I…” Trying to concentrate on stroking his shaft, Sheila found herself distracted as Dave twirled over her. “I haven’t, you know, done this before. So if I need to do something different, please tell me.”

Resting his forehead against hers, Dave tilted his pelvis forward into Sheila’s warm palm. “No, that’s...that’s perfect, Sheila.”

Hands working furiously, Dave fused their mouths together, but their lips moved sloppily as both had thoughts fixed on the action between their thighs. 

Wiggling his fingers back and forth vigorously, Sheila couldn’t help but drop Dave’s cock, both hands digging into his back as she curled, entire body freezing in silence before she retracted in a fit of shaking. “ _ Oh Dave! Dave, yes! Yes! _ ” Heels kicking into the sheets, Sheila’s body continued twitching as he removed his hand and she tried to compose herself. 

Kissing her shoulder, Dave tenderly combed back Sheila’s hair. “How are you?”

Shifting toward him, Sheila took his beautiful face in both hands, claiming his sweet lips and smiling. “Wonderful. Thank you, Dave.” 

Beaming, Dave caressed her face before allowing his fingers to cascade over her arm. “Do you...I’d like to use my mouth, too. If you want.”

Bashful, Sheila looked away. “Um...only if you really want to…”

“I do.” Dave’s fingers tiptoed down her abdomen.

“Okay then…” Swallowing, Sheila rolled onto her back. Sitting on his heels, Dave hooked his fingers under the waistband of her shorts, glancing at Sheila for confirmation before peeling them off. Laying between her legs, he passed his hands over her thighs, soft lips touching before Dave pressed gentle kisses to Sheila’s slit. Licking her open, Dave’s lengthy tongue wrapped around her clit as his arms rose, hands massaging her breasts and alighting over the rest of her skin as he lapped.

“ _ Oh Dave! Yes! That feels so good! _ ” Flicking and licking, Dave dug his sharp jaw forward and Sheila rutted into his eager face, fingers fisting into his dark hair. Drawing her swollen clit between his lips, Dave sucked lightly and was rewarded when a shuddering shriek dropped from Sheila’s mouth and she began humping his face helplessly, tearing at his scalp.

“ _ Dave! Fuck! Dave! FUCK! _ ” Thighs glued to his ears, Sheila seized beneath him, body thrashing from side to side and calling out his name, mouth agape and eyelids fluttering. 

Dave rose, the evidence of Sheila’s desire smeared across his face and he pulled up his shirt to wipe his mouth before joining her at the top of the bed. Shaky hand covering her eyes, Sheila tried to catch her breath. “Dave, I...I didn’t know it could be like that.” Letting her arm fall, Sheila blinked and stared at the ceiling.

Dave giggled a little. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“ _ Very _ much.” Sheila raised her eyebrows. Turning to Dave, Sheila twisted a strand of his hair. “I...I wanna do you now.”

Dave traced her lower lip. “You really don’t have to. I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“No.” Guiding him onto his back, Sheila nodded determinedly. “I want to try, at least.”

“Okay.” Dave looked at her in anticipation.

Willing her hands to stay still, Sheila removed Dave’s boxers, exposing his massive cock. Inching down the bed on her knees, she took him into her hand, pumping a few times before bending over and sticking out her tongue. Sheila licked under and around the head of Dave’s cock, surprised that it didn’t have more of a taste. Aside from the dewdrop of salty precum, it simply tasted like clean skin. 

Taking the tip into her mouth, Sheila sucked and began stroking his shaft up to her lips, and immediately Dave groaned. “Mmm...yes... _ Sheila… _ ”

Sinking down, Sheila attempted to swallow as much of him as possible, but Dave’s cock was so big she could only manage about half before she gagged, so she paused at that point and began to bob, making up the difference with her hand.

Trying to remember to cover her teeth, breathe through her nose, work her tongue, and keep her hand moving in sync with her head, all while gradually speeding up, Sheila now understood why they called this a job. But the sounds issuing from Dave made her tingle all over, broken whimpers and throaty moans as he writhed beneath her, fighting to keep his hips flat so he wouldn’t thrust forward overwhelmingly.

“Fuck, Sheila,  _ fuck…”  _ Large hand tenderly playing with her hair, the other fisted in the sheets. “That feels great.”

Going faster, Sheila remembered reading somewhere that making noise apparently felt good to guys during this, so she began moaning around Dave’s sensitive cock, rising and falling with rapidity and sensing him throb under her tongue.

“ _ Oh fuck, Sheila, fuck…”  _ Dave let go of her head, tapping her shoulder in a panic. “ _ I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” _ Dave let out a vulnerable whine, hips lifting only slightly as he screwed up his face, upper body jerking forward and repeating Sheila’s name like a prayer.

Deciding to keep going once Dave warned her, the first pulse of warm cum filled her mouth and Sheila rose, thinking that was all. But when more squirted out over his shirt, she swallowed hurriedly. “Oh sorry!” Placing her lips back around his cock, Sheila took the rest until Dave was drained, shocked at how much there was as she lifted and wiped her face.

Crawling to the top of the bed, Sheila traced minuscule patterns on the exposed portion of Dave’s little belly. “Was that okay?”

“That was amazing.” Smiling, he leaned over to kiss her. Beaming proudly, Sheila nuzzled into Dave’s neck and they shared a brief kiss before she flipped over, tucking herself into the long line of his body. Snuggled together, they drifted off to sleep, grateful for their first night in one another’s arms.

***

Waking early the next morning, when Sheila rolled over and came up against another body, for half a moment she was alarmed before she remembered and smiled.  _ Dave. _

Still asleep, his mouth hung open, lisping tongue poking out a little and eyes moving swiftly behind the lids as he dreamed. Beauty enticing as he lay before her, Sheila almost couldn’t resist reaching out to touch him, but deciding not to disturb his slumber, she got up to use the restroom.

Padding back, she saw Dave stretching and rubbing the heel of his hand into one eye. “Good morning.” He grinned.

Hopping back into bed, Sheila smiled down at him. “Good morning.” Leaning in, she took his lips for what was meant to be a chaste kiss of greeting, but Dave’s hands came to her waist and Sheila slid down, fingers weaving into his long hair as they drank deep of one another. 

Tossing back the blanket, Dave’s hand snuck up to grab her ass, still bare from the night before, and when Sheila threw her leg over him she grazed his persistent morning erection. Pulling at Dave’s shoulder, he rolled on top of her and Sheila shivered as his raw cock pushed between her legs. 

“You alright?” Dave whispered, rubbing her cheek with his thumb and tipping his hips forward ever-so-slightly.

Sheila nodded. “Yeah.” Reaching for the hem of Dave’s shirt, she started to lift it. “Can I take this off? I really want to see you.”

“Sure, okay.” Helping her, Dave pulled it overhead, revealing his firm chest and smattering of dark body hair. Sheila trailed her fingers over him lovingly before their mouths found one another again, Dave cupping her breast through her shirt and barely swiveling his hips into her.

“Can I…” He paused. “Can I take yours off, too?” Dave asked, hooking a finger beneath the strap of her tank top. Sheila nodded and sat up a little, Dave removing it and allowing the fabric to flutter to the floor.

Naked, things started out soft and slow, fingers exploring tentatively as long, languid kisses passed between them. But then it was as if a countdown began, and Dave and Sheila groped wildly, hands tearing greedily at flesh, mouths mashed together and moaning. Dave’s cock notched between the lips of Sheila’s wet pussy and gliding purposefully, his prominent head skipping over her clit in a way that made her leg twitch and a high gasp rattle from Sheila every time.

“Dave... _ Dave… _ ” Sheila broke away, hips rotating frenetically up to meet him.

“Yeah?” Fighting to keep his eyes open in his passion, Dave slowed down and looked at her.

“I…” Swallowing hard, Sheila combed back his dark brown hair. “I want you inside of me.”

Lip twitching, Dave blinked. “Are...are you sure? I’m in no rush, really. We can take our time. I want you to be comfortable and ready.”

Nodding, Sheila’s nervous lips formed something resembling a smile. “I...I’m ready, Dave. And I feel comfortable with you. I want to. But, um…” She glanced around. “I don’t...I don’t have any condoms…”

“Oh…” Dave shifted his eyes. “I brought one…I didn’t...I mean, I wasn’t assuming or anything. Just, you know...good to be prepared, and all…” 

Sheila smiled. “Good thing you did. Don’t worry, I’m not offended or anything.”

“Okay, I’m glad.” Dave sighed, dipping down to kiss her again before pushing himself off the bed and retrieving his jeans from the chair. Returning with the condom, he set it on the mattress. “I think, um…” Trailing his fingers over her collarbone, Dave smirked. “If it’s okay with you, since it’s your first time and all...I think I should, you know...warm you up a bit more before we get going.”

Shrugging, Sheila played with the tendrils at the back of his neck. “I mean...I’m pretty hot for you already, Dave.” She chuckled a little.

“Still…” Leaning in, Dave drew his nose down the side of her face as his fingers worked between her thighs. “It’ll make things better.  _ Trust me. _ ”

Kissing over her entire body, Dave’s artful hands and talented tongue coaxed Sheila to ecstasy. Touching her, tasting her, Dave summoned a desire in Sheila she never knew existed, and when she extended a hand, fingers ghosting over his straining erection, only for Dave to gently push her wrist away and shake his head, Sheila whined in indignation. Sheila gave in as Dave continued his handiwork, forging her into a creation made of longing and lust, and by the end her body was like a smoking piece of molten steel. 

Three orgasms later, certain her neighbors now hated her, as they definitely knew Dave’s name, Sheila held onto his shoulders, trembling and sweaty as he rolled the condom over himself. “Ready?” 

Dave’s stormy blue eyes pierced her and Sheila nodded. “Yes.”

Picking away a strand of hair stuck to her face, Dave patiently studied her. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah.” She smiled, cupping his face. “I want you, Dave. Just…” Placing a hand on his chest, Sheila swallowed. “Go slow, okay?”

“Yeah.” Dave nodded. “I will. Don’t worry. And if you wanna stop, or take it easy, or anything. Just let me know.”

“Okay.” Sheila tried to remind herself to breathe as she felt the head of Dave’s thick cock push against her entrance. He inched his hips forward with aching slowness, and as she stretched, Sheila gasped. It did hurt, just a little, but more of a pleasant sting. It reminded her of the feeling of cracking her neck. Always a bit painful to wrench her head into that uncomfortable position, once the noise rang out, the sensation was wonderful.

And the same held true now. Once fully inside, and after Dave paused, giving Sheila time to acclimate, being filled by Dave was spectacular.

Pressure around his cock tempting, Dave fought to remain still, grinding his teeth so that every muscle in his sharp jaw popped. “Can I…” He tried breathing through it. “Are you ready for me to move?”

Taking a slow, deep breath, Sheila told her body to relax. “Yeah, yeah. Okay.”

Bending forward, Dave joined their lips and snaked an arm between them, positioning his thumb over Sheila’s clit and rubbing in time with his first hesitating thrusts. For a few minutes, Sheila laid there, getting used to the odd sensation of something, someone, entering her and retreating repeatedly. But as Dave’s thumb twirled over her clit, and he angled his hips up a bit, Sheila was motivated to join in.

Feet planting themselves in the mattress, Sheila tried to coordinate the circling of her body with Dave’s, and for a couple of minutes it was clunky and mismatched, either coming together with force too quickly, or not getting enough friction and causing Dave to slip out of her, having to replace himself and start again. But eventually, Dave bringing a knee up and Sheila guiding his endearing little love handle with one hand, they got the hang of it. 

As they gained momentum, Sheila started moaning into Dave’s mouth. The last few times he plunged forward, Dave struck a spot inside her Sheila’s heard about, but never explored on her own, and she tried to angle her body appropriately, using her thighs to drive herself down on his turgid cock.

“ _ Oh fuck! Dave! Right there! Yes! _ ” Unsure what was happening, all Sheila knew was that they were locked in exactly right and she started pulsing against Dave in double time, hands scrambling at his back and eyes clamped shut. 

“ _ Dave! Yes! Faster! Faster! _ ” Thumb spinning over her clit, Dave clapped into Sheila, but he didn’t want to pound her hard, knowing how sensitive things could be for a first timer. Nails digging into his shoulder, Sheila convulsed and screamed, whites of her eyes all that was visible as she tightened forcefully around his cock.

“ _ Oh Sheila! Oh fuck!”  _ Trying to hold back as she relaxed down onto her pillow, Dave spoke in a strangled voice. “Are you...are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Swallowing, Sheila fought for air. “I’m great.”

“Can I keep going?” So close it was torturous, if she said no, Dave was going to have to pull out and jerk off immediately. 

“Yeah, come on.” Nodding, Sheila squeezed his back to encourage him and with a sigh of relief, Dave laid flat on top of her, face in the crook of Sheila’s neck as his hips bounced above her. 

“ _ Sheila! Yes! Yes!”  _ Both hands on her ass to hold her near, Dave drove himself inside, panting a warm, wet spot into Sheila’s skin. “ _ Fuck, I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” _ Hips leaping and with a tumbling whine, Dave’s body undulated above her for the last time before collapsing.

Staying inside for a while, they kissed whatever parts of one another’s faces they could easily reach in their exhaustion before Dave eventually got up to throw away the condom. Returning to bed, Dave’s fingers danced over her. “How are you doing?”

“I’m...good.” Sheila grinned. “Great, actually, but…”

“But what?” Blinking in concern, Dave’s hand stopped moving.

“I guess…” Looking at the mattress between them, Sheila shrugged. “I guess I thought I’d, you know,  _ feel _ different somehow. I mean, it was lovely and I’m happy we did it.” She smiled, reaching out to caress Dave’s face. “But I still just feel like the same person.”

Dave shrugged. “That’s because you are. This is just one part of you. It doesn’t change the kind of person you were, or who you’re going to be or anything.”

“I guess you’re right.” Sheila nodded. “I just built it up over so many years, and I was so nervous about it never happening, or being bad at it, that I never gave much thought to what it would be like after.”

“Well,” Dave smirked. “You’re not bad at it.” His fingers tickled at Sheila’s waist and she giggled. “Though of course, if you want to keep practicing, I’m all for it.”

Playfully smacking his shoulder, Sheila laughed and ensconced herself in his strong arms. “Hmm…” 

“What?” Dave pulled her hair behind her ear.

“I was just thinking…” Sheila rubbed his arm. “All this happened just because you dialed the wrong number.”

Dave giggled. “Yeah.” He held up a hand. “For once my fingers being too big for my stupid phone came in handy.”

Smiling, Sheila turned and gave Dave a kiss. “Lucky me.”

Dave held Sheila close. “Lucky us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
